


Wedding Rings and Heartstrings

by Patd06



Category: Bleach
Genre: Beach Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patd06/pseuds/Patd06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to "Climbing Trees and Jujubes"...Grimmjow proposes to Ichigo and nuptials are in order...Warning! OOCness and fluffiness and beach smut, oh my:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Rings and Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! This is a sequel to one of my previous stories, Climbing Trees and Jujubes...you don't necessarily have to read CT&J to read this, but some of the references won't make sense to you if you don't. A few people suggested this, including a certain maestro de la muerte, so here it is:)
> 
> Also, as always, I want to thank my beta GrimmKitty6...she's so awesome...i luhh her so much, and she makes me want to keep writing even when I feel like it's not worth my time and I'm a talentless shit. Thanks, Grimm-chan:)
> 
> Last thing: there will be some OOCness, so don't let it surprise you:) and in this, Ggio is a kid, like ten or so...
> 
> Anyway, on with the story:)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, Suit & Tie, or Human Nature...but it'd be totes awesome if I did, wouldn't it?

Ichigo sighed as he stepped into the apartment he shared with Grimmjow, taking off his shoes and leaving them near the door. He probably shouldn't have, but he was too tired to care. He pulled off his coat and hung it on the coatrack and proceeded towards the living room where he knew his boyfriend would be. He yelped in a manly fashion when he stepped on something hard. That's when he noticed it. There was candy everywhere; fucking Jujubes everywhere on the goddamned floor. He growled before he stormed towards the living room, ready to scream at the blue haired idiot who'd certainly created this mess.

It had been three years that he and Grimmjow had been together. In that span of time, quite a few things happened. Ichigo finished school at Harvard, but he wanted to stay in America. So together with Grimmjow, he moved to New York City and got a job as an ER physician. Grimmjow also found a job at a very prestigious law firm. They had gotten an apartment together and were even considering getting a dog. Yes, they were taking things slow, but that was just fine with Ichigo. Slow was good.

So imagine his surprise when he walked into the living room to see Grimmjow on one knee next to a lot of fucking Jujubes. Jujubes that spelled a question:

_Will you marry me, Berry-tan?_

Holy shit and three fucks sideways. Grimmjow was proposing. Ichigo held his breath as he stared at the inquiring Jujubes.

"Ichi, you can still read, right?" Grimmjow asked cheekily. Ichigo glared at him, but still didn't respond. He didn't know if he could speak without bursting into tears. Grimmjow sensed his discomfort and rose from his position trapping him in a tender embrace. "Look, Ichi. I know you might think this is sudden, but this is what I want. It's not like I'm going anywhere. You're it for me. So do me a solid and say you'll marry me?"

It sounded almost exactly like the way he'd asked Ichigo to go out with him when they were in high school. Except this was different. This was forever. Ichigo let his tears fall as he buried his face in Grimmjow's strong chest.

"Yes." he mumbled. Grimmjow pulled back, a stupid grin identical to the one he had back then on his face.

"Really?" he asked. Ichigo planted a big wet kiss on Grimmjow's lips, laughing at the surprised look on his fiancé's face when he pulled away.

"Really, really." he said. Grimmjow picked him up, swinging him around and almost crushing the air out of his lungs. He kissed Ichigo again once he set him down.

"I love you, Ichigo." he said, wiping the tears from his love's eyes with the pad of his thumb. Ichigo smiled and covered Grimmjow's hand with his own.

"I love you too, Grimmjow."

* * *

"OH MASAKI, OUR BEAUTIFUL SON IS MARRYING HIS INSANELY HOT BOYFRIEND OF THREE YEARS! THEY'LL MAKE SUCH GORGEOUS CHILDREN!" Ichigo kicked his idiot father in the face at that last statement.

"Shut the hell up you maniac! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm a dude!" He turned and glared at Grimmjow who was laughing incessantly. "Don't encourage him, idiot!"

"Sorry, Ichi, but you gotta admit that was hilarious." Grimmjow said, between chuckles. Ichigo sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Would he ever catch a break?

"So where's your big diamond ring, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked, with a smirk. Ichigo glared at her.

"I'm. A. Dude." he hissed. Karin looked at Grimmjow and the two of them erupted with laughter. Ichigo's face went Tinker Bell red and he flopped down onto the couch next to Yuzu, a scowl marring his features. His sweet younger sister patted his back and gave a warm, genuine smile.

"Congratulations, Ichi-nii." she said, softly. Ichigo looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Yuzu."

He looked from his idiot father, who was crying to the ridiculously large portrait of his mother, to his stupid fiancé and snarky little sister, who were still laughing at his lack of masculinity, and sighed. At least there was one person in his life who wasn't completely insane.

* * *

Grimmjow immediately regretted flying back to Japan as soon as his mother crushed him face first into her large bosom.

"Kitty, I'm so happy to see you!" she squealed. Ichigo chuckled as Grimmjow struggled to pull away from her. She hugged him like a normal person. "Ichi-kun, you're looking hot as usual. Well, come inside you two!"

"Is Dad home?" Grimmjow asked as he followed Rangiku into the living room.

"Yes, he's in his office. Is something wrong, Kitty?"

"No, Rangiku-san. Grimm and I just have something important to tell you both." Ichigo said. Rangiku smiled knowingly.

"Alright then, I'll go get him." She practically skipped out of the living room. She returned a minute later pulling Gin behind her. They sat down across from Grimmjow and Ichigo after he shared an embrace with his son and future son-in-law.

"So what's this that you have to tell us, son?" he asked. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Ichi and I are getting married." he said. Rangiku squealed so loud, he was sure the windows cracked.

"This is so exciting!"

"Yes, but not at that decibel, darling." Gin said, as Rangiku continued to squeal. He sighed and returned his attention to Grimmjow and Ichigo. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Dad." Grimmjow said. He kissed Ichigo's cheek causing him to blush.

"This calls for celebratory pie!" Rangiku gushed, heading for the kitchen. Grimmjow shook his head. Of course this would call for celebratory pie.

* * *

Ichigo peeked inside his pants when his companions weren't watching him. Yep, that was a penis in there. So for the life of him, he just couldn't fathom why the hell he was in a fucking BRIDAL SHOP!

"Ichigo, quit scowling and come here!"

Oh yeah. There were three reasons: Rukia, Orihime, and Nel.

Rukia had been Ichigo's friend for almost as long as Grimmjow. She and her older brother, Byakuya, were his next door neighbors. She also knew Ichigo was gay or at least bisexual before he did. Something about the way he blushed whenever Byakuya spoke to him. He also shared his first kiss with her. They were twelve, and had been dared to do it by Grimmjow and his cousin, Nnoitra. No one thought she'd go for it, but she did and Ichigo still thought it was the best kiss of his life, because it was so bad.

He met Orihime in middle school when a couple of thugs tried to take advantage of her. He and Grimmjow happened upon the scene, and let's say those thugs had turned over a new leaf by the time they were done. After that, Orihime became really close to the boys, Ichigo especially. She had a crush on him, but when she confessed Ichigo had already developed feelings for Grimmjow, so he turned her down. She took it well and they remained friends.

Ichigo met Nel when he worked part-time at a movie theater in high school. She was cute and funny and they got along well almost instantly. When she asked Ichigo out senior year, he was happy about it because he thought Grimmjow didn't reciprocate his feelings. He liked her and thought of her as maybe the only person he could see himself with besides Grimmjow. Then, once Grimmjow asked him out he felt bad and went to her to apologize. She was okay with it, thrilled even, and helped to start the GrimmIchi fan club along with Orihime. In a way he felt grateful to her, because if she hadn't asked him out, Grimmjow might not have either.

He trudged over to where the three women stood, each of them in a different dress.

"You're expecting me to choose one?" he asked. They nodded and he sighed. "I'm a dude. I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to say that before this whole charade is over, but it's a fact. Do I need to show you my penis for you to get that I don't care about dresses or color patterns or flowers? Hell, I'd be fine just going to a Justice of the Peace."

The girls gasped at that statement. Orihime looked like she'd burst into tears. He sighed again. He was doing a lot of that since Grimmjow proposed.

"Ichigo, this is an important day for you, and we want it to be special." the orange haired woman said.

"Yeah, so shut the hell up and pick a damn dress!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo jumped but gave.

"Fine. I like the one Nel is wearing."

It was a simple floor-length black dress. It was strapless and accented at the waist by a white bow.

"See, was that so hard?" Rukia asked.

"Like getting a papercut to the eye." Ichigo mumbled. "Can we go do something manly now?"

"Let's go to the arcade!" Nel exclaimed, excitedly.

"We're not going to the arcade. We still have to pick your tux, Ichigo."

"You do realize we're not getting married tomorrow, right?"

"No use waiting until the last minute, Ichigo. What, are you worried you'll get fat and won't be able to fit it by the time you do get married?" Rukia asked, cheekily. Ichigo scowled at this.

"I'm in excellent shape, thank you very much." he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Rukia rolled her eyes while Orihime and Nel giggled.

"Still think you're a dude?" the raven haired woman asked, snarkily. Ichigo's scowl deepened.

"Let's just pick the damn tux, alright?"

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Ichigo fidgeted in his seat next to Grimmjow. His palms felt sweaty and Grimmjow told him to quit moving his leg for the fifth time since they'd been seated. It was the night before their wedding, the rehearsal dinner. Ichigo felt like he'd throw up at any given moment, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out just what the hell he was so damn nervous about.

Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo with worry in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around his fiancé's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Hey, you alright, babe?" he asked softly. He became agitated when Ichigo continued to stare off into space without answering. He removed his arm and nudged the orange head roughly. "Ichi, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Ichigo snapped out of his anxiety-induced daze, looking at Grimmjow as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Grimm." he said, laying his hand on top of Grimmjow's. "Guess I'm just nervous."

"What are you nervous about?" Grimmjow asked, entwining his fingers with Ichigo's. The other man sighed heavily, hanging his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"I don't know, really. Guess I'm just wondering if we're ready for this. Well, if I'm ready for this." he said so softly that Grimmjow barely heard him. Grimmjow looked at his fiancé with widened blue eyes. Then they narrowed, his voice taking on an icy tone as he asked,

"Well, are you ready Ichigo?" The said redhead cringed a little at Grimmjow's harsh tone. What the hell was he so mad about?

"I don't know what you're getting all butt-hurt about. I'm just telling the truth. We've been engaged for like three months. I was just thinking that maybe we could slow things down a little, that's all."

"Why? It's not like getting married tomorrow is gonna be any different than getting married a year from now. It'll still just be me and you." Grimmjow said. Ichigo scowled.

"How corny." he mumbled. He turned his head so he wouldn't have to look at Grimmjow as he spoke. "I just need a little more time to think about this."

Grimmjow didn't respond, and for a second Ichigo thought he hadn't heard what he'd said. Then, Grimmjow stood up, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry for wasting everyone's time, but it seems that we've made a mistake. The wedding is off." With that, he stormed out of the room leaving Ichigo and everyone else confused.

After a long moment of silence, Ichigo jumped when Rukia's tiny foot connected with his leg.

"Ow, what the fuck, Rukia?!" he yelled. The small woman glared down at him, malice in her violet eyes.

"What the hell did you do you stupid idiot?" she asked. Ichigo hung his head.

"Nothing. I didn't say I wanted to call it off, I just wanted to wait for a bit. He got his boxer briefs all twisted about nothing as usual." Rukia smacked him in the head. "Ugh, would you keep your damn hands to yourself, you violent midget!"

"God, you're such a fucking idiot! What the hell do you have to wait for? It's not like you're gonna fucking sew your wild oats!" she yelled. Everyone in the room watched the exchange between the two with both humor and fear.

"That's not what I meant! I just want to make sure I'm really ready so I won't hurt him again." Ichigo said, a little quieter than before. Rukia sighed and softened her posture, taking the seat that Grimmjow had previously occupied.

"Ichigo, Grimmjow trusts you, so you need to trust yourself. You're hurting him right now by trying not to hurt him. Just go home and explain your feelings to him and I'm sure he'll understand." Ichigo nodded and stood. As he headed for the door, he dodged an overzealous hug from his father, causing his old man to fall to the floor.

"OH ICHIGO! PLEASE DON'T LOSE YOUR GRIMM-KITTY! YOU'LL NEVER FIND SOMEONE HOTTER THAN HIM TO GIVE ME MY GRANDCHILDREN!" Ichigo scowled and kicked Isshin in the stomach.

"Shut the hell up you old goat!" he yelled and headed for the exit.

* * *

Ichigo stepped into his and Grimmjow's apartment, shaking out of his coat. He walked into the living room, eyes searching for his fiancé. He knew Grimmjow was in the apartment. He was just being immature and not coming out to talk to Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, quit being a baby." Ichigo yelled, playfully. He received no answer. "C'mon, Grimm. We need to talk." Ichigo waited for a few more minutes before heading towards the master bedroom where he knew Grimmjow was. The blue-haired man sat on their king sized bed, staring at the wall as if he could make it explode with his mind. Ichigo crossed the room and sat down next to him. After a long stretch of silence, Grimmjow spoke.

"So is this it? Did you come to say we're over?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"No. That's not what I want. I just don't want to hurt you." Grimmjow cut his eyes at Ichigo, but didn't respond. "If you're gonna be difficult we can just talk after you've cooled down." He stood and headed for the door.

"There's nothing to talk about." Grimmjow mumbled. Ichigo stopped in his tracks, turning with anger radiating off of him.

"Maybe I should just leave then."

"Maybe you should."

"Ugh, I hate it when you get like this. I just wanted to wait, but now I'm done! I can't take this anymore. It's like everything I say is wrong!" Ichigo yelled. He got even angrier when he felt tears stinging his eyes. He went into their walk-in closet, grabbing a dufflebag and some clothes. By the time he was done, tears were running freely down his face. He didn't look at Grimmjow as he walked towards the door. "I don't know if we can fix this. I want to be with you, because I love you, but right now...I just can't handle it." With that, he left, closing the door silently behind him.

* * *

Grimmjow sat with his head in his hands. It had been three weeks since Ichigo left and he was beyond miserable. Damn, why the hell did he have to be so stubborn? When he got mad, it was as if his brain went on autopilot and just let his mouth spew out nonsense. He had wanted Ichigo to stay; he'd wanted to do whatever it took to make him stay, but he didn't, and now Ichigo was gone. He hadn't even spoken to the orange haired man since he left. He was worried; this was starting to mirror what had happened after high school. What if Ichigo never came back?

Grimmjow stood abruptly and searched the bedroom for his phone. He'd thrown it after he'd gotten another call from Rangiku telling him to apologize. He didn't want to when he'd spoken to her, but now he did. He just wanted Ichigo to come back to him. He found the redhead's number in his contacts and dialed. Unsurprisingly, Ichigo didn't answer. Grimmjow cursed and dialed the number of the person he knew Ichigo went to when he left.

"Hello?" Rukia answered.

"Hey, Rukia. Is Ichi there?" Grimmjow asked. He heard Rukia sigh before mumbling something about a fruit-faced idiot.

"He's being stupid right now, Grimmjow. What did you want with him?" she asked. Grimmjow sighed.

"Just tell him that I love him and I'm sorry. That's all I wanted to say anyway."

"Alright. Don't worry, Grimm. I know you two can work it out as soon as Ichigo stops being a petulant thundercunt!" Grimmjow held the phone away from his ear as Rukia yelled the last part of her statement.

"Thanks, Rukia." He hung up the phone and resisted the urge to throw it again. He wanted to be angry at Ichigo, but he could only seem to muster up anger at himself. He ran his hands across his face and sighed. This was his fault and he had to fix it.

* * *

"I should castrate you, you jerk! Don't you see he's trying to fix things between you and you're being completely immature!" Rukia yelled as she smacked Ichigo with a throw pillow with each word.

"God, Rukia, stop it!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia stopped hitting him with the pillow but continued to glare at him. "I know I'm being a jerk, but...I'm just not ready yet."

"I hate you. I really do. You're so stupid and selfish and indecisive and annoying, you're so damn annoying!" She started hitting him with the pillow again as she continued. "But you're also funny and smart and caring and awesome! And Grimmjow's arrogant and stupid and annoying, he's fucking annoying too. But he's the coolest person I know and just as awesome as you. You two were made for each other you monkey testicle!"

"Where do you come up with these insults!"

"Not the point! Stop being so lame and go apologize and get my wedding back!"

"Your wedding?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow. Rukia dropped the throw pillow and blushed slightly.

"Shut up. Just go get your man back."

Ichigo smirked as he left Rukia's apartment. As he headed in the direction of his own, he passed the hotel where his father, sisters, and Grimmjow's parents were staying. He decided to talk to his dad. He was an idiot, but Isshin could give good advice when he wasn't trying to kick Ichigo in the face.

He entered the hotel and got on the elevator. He already knew what room Isshin was staying in so he didn't waste time going to the receptionist. He got off the elevator and went to the room knocking on the door. The door swung open and Isshin stood before Ichigo in black cargo shorts and a Rainbow Dash t-shirt he was sure belonged to Yuzu. He didn't bother questioning it and walked inside the room.

"Is everything okay, son?" Isshin asked, sitting next to Ichigo on the couch where he'd settled.

"It's Grimmjow. He called today."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he just wanted to say he loves me and that he's sorry."

"And what did you say to him?"

"I didn't speak to him."

"I see. Well, that doesn't help your situation at all, does it?" Ichigo glanced up at Isshin catching the rare look of seriousness on his father's face before returning his gaze to his lap. "You know you fucked up right?"

"Yeah. I know." Ichigo wasn't used to hearing his dad curse, but he knew Isshin was right. He had fucked up royally.

"And you also know you can't fix it by running away, right?" Ichigo nodded. "Then the only logical thing for you to do is talk to Grimmjow. Express your feelings without getting angry and listen to what he has to say. Let him know what you want. And what is it that you want, Ichigo?"

"I just want to be with him." Ichigo mumbled. Isshin nodded thoughtfully.

"Well in that case..." He walked over to the door of the room and opened it. He then grabbed Ichigo by the front of his shirt and threw him out of the room. "GO FORTH MY BEAUTIFUL SON, AND RECONQUER THE GORGEOUS FATHER OF YOUR FUTURE CHILDREN!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, you mental patient?!" Ichigo yelled picking himself up off the floor. He brushed himself off and looked back at his dad and sighed as Isshin beamed at him from the doorway. "Thanks dad."

"No problem, son."

Ichigo headed for the elevator, a new spring in his step. He wasn't going to run away this time; he was going to get Grimmjow back and keep him forever.

* * *

Grimmjow sat in the living room of his apartment staring at the television which wasn't even on. Being alone sucked. It especially sucked because he knew it was his own fault that he was alone. He'd spent the past three weeks sulking and when he finally got up the nerve to call Ichigo, the orange head had refused to talk to him. Maybe it was over. He wouldn't know for sure unless Ichigo talked to him, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that Ichigo was on his knees in front of him.

"I'm sorry." was all the redhead said. Grimmjow started before blinking disbelievingly. Ichigo's bright orange bangs hid his eyes as he twisted his hands in his lap. Grimmjow stared down at him and sighed. He was about to speak but was cut off when Ichigo started talking again. "I'm so sorry for leaving you again, Grimm. I was being stupid and let my nerves get the best of me. I love you so much, and I never want to leave you again. I want to be with you forever. Only you for the rest of my life. Please don't ever let me go. Marry me, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he felt his heart stop for a second. So it wasn't over; Ichigo wanted him back too. He thought about being an asswipe and dragging it out but he couldn't. He grabbed Ichigo by his shirt and crashed their lips together kissing him hungrily. His tongue found its way into Ichigo's mouth and the orangette moaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck. After a few minutes of soul shattering kissing, the bluenette pulled away resting his forehead against Ichigo's.

"Yes, I will definitely marry you." he said.

* * *

Grimmjow fixed his tie in the mirror barely holding back his laughter as his cousins, Sosuke and Nnoitra, tried to "swag" to Justin Timberlake's  _Suit & Tie_ while Ulquiorra stared at them, a slightly amused expression on his usually stoic face.

"I be on my suit and tie, shit tied, shit tied." Sosuke's arms swayed and his shoulders leaned with the beat.

"I be on my suit and tie, shit tied, shit." Nnoitra couldn't stop laughing long enough to continue.

"Can I show you a few thangs?"

"You two are fucking stupid." Grimmjow stated with a chuckle. Satisfied with his tie, he turned to face his three best friends.

Sosuke was Grimmjow's oldest friend besides Ichigo. He was two years Grimmjow's senior and taught the bluenette everything he knew; he was like the older brother Grimmjow never had. Since Grimmjow was adopted as a baby, he never met his real family so having Sosuke treat him almost like a little brother meant a lot to him.

Grimmjow's relationship with Nnoitra was different. They didn't really get along well until middle school. Nnoitra would come to stay with Gin and Rangiku for periods of time and he'd always pick on Grimmjow because Grimmjow was smaller than him. Once they started middle school though, Grimmjow started weight training and he was finally able to kick Nnoitra's scrawny ass one day. Ever since then, they'd always had each others' backs.

Ulquiorra was still Grimmjow's friend even after the whole mess that had happened when he'd dated him after Ichigo left. Ulquiorra understood how Grimmjow felt about Ichigo, so he didn't hold it against him.

"Let me show you a few things about love..." Sosuke wiggled his eyebrows at Ulquiorra who blushed slightly and looked away.

"Would you two knock it off? This is a serious day for me." Grimmjow said. Nnoitra strolled towards him and clapped him on the back.

"We're just trying to lighten the mood a little, Kitty-boy. You're freaking out over nothing. It's not like you don't know who you're marrying in thirty minutes." Grimmjow growled and shook Nnoitra's bony hand off of him.

"Nnoi's right, as much as I hate to admit that. This is just between you and Ichigo. Don't worry about anything else." Sosuke pitched in. Grimmjow nodded and exhaled deeply.

"Alright, let's do this." he said, and the four of them along with Jinta and Toushirou, who were also apart of the wedding party, headed out of the hotel room.

Meanwhile, three doors down where Ichigo was with Rukia, Orihime, Nel, and his sisters, it was a totally different story. The orange head was hyperventilating and pacing around the room like a mental patient.

"What if I don't remember my part? What if Ggio loses the rings? What if one of you trips on your dress and dies?" He rattled off ridiculous questions at an alarming rate while the women stared at him worriedly. Rukia heaved a sigh and stood. Ichigo stopped pacing just in time for her to smack him hard across the face. His head snapped to the side and then he let out a breath. "Thanks."

"No problem." she said, with a smile. Yuzu touched Ichigo's stinging cheek softly and gave a smile of her own.

"Don't worry so much, Ichi-nii. You and Grimm-nii are gonna be so happy together." she said. The other women nodded their assent and Ichigo smiled too.

"Thanks, Yuzu." He turned towards the mirror and straightened his tie. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

Grimmjow stopped fidgeting when he heard the beginning of Beethoven's  _Für Elise_ , the song he and Ichigo had chosen for the wedding march. He watched anxiously as the first pair, Yuzu and Jinta, walked slowly up the aisle. The two broke off and went to opposite sides, Jinta coming to a stop on Grimmjow's side. The next pair, Karin and Toushirou, walked in the same manner followed by Nel and Nnoitra, Orihime and Ulquiorra, and finally Rukia and Sosuke. Grimmjow could feel his nervousness and excitement building as the flower girl, Ichigo's younger cousin Yachiru, and the ring bearer, Grimmjow's younger cousin, Ggio, walked towards the front. Soon, everyone was standing and Ichigo walked down the aisle with Rangiku.

Grimmjow held his breath; Ichigo looked amazing in his immaculately tailored black suit, his shockingly orange hair spiked, and his perpetual scowl replaced with a small genuine smile as he looked back into Grimmjow's blue eyes with his big brown ones. Once Ichigo and Rangiku had made it to the front, she kissed him on the cheek and blew a kiss to Grimmjow before taking her seat. Byakuya, who was a judge and had happily accepted presiding over their wedding, cleared his throat before beginning.

"We are gathered here for the wedding of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ichigo Kurosaki. Are you, Ichigo Kurosaki, here of your own free will and do you intend to marry Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

"I do." Ichigo answered as he stared lovingly into Grimmjow's eyes.

"And are you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez here of your own free will and do you intend to marry Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"I do." Grimmjow responded, taking both of Ichigo's hands in his own.

"The couple will now recite their vows." Byakuya stated. Grimmjow took a deep breath before giving Ichigo's hands a squeeze.

"My immortal beloved, I can live only wholly with you or not at all. You will be the more contained since you know my fidelity to you. No one else can ever possess my heart, never. Your love makes me at once the happiest and unhappiest of men..."

Ichigo smiled before he spoke,

"Be calm, only by a calm consideration of our existence can we achieve our purpose to live together. Be calm, love me, today, yesterday. What tearful longings for you, my life, my all. Continue to love me, never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved."

Grimmjow wiped the tear that had slipped from Ichigo's left eye before he spoke the final line of their vows,

"Ever thine, ever mine, ever ours."

A resounding of "aww's" went through the room and Ichigo felt himself blushing as he continued to look into Grimmjow's eyes.

"Now for the rings." Byakuya stated. Ggio stepped forward, handing one of the silver rings to Grimmjow and the other to Ichigo. They didn't break eye contact as they slid the rings onto each other's fingers. Once they were done, Byakuya spoke again. "I now pronounce you to be married. You may kiss your partner."

Grimmjow's grin almost split his face before he captured Ichigo's lips with his own. Ichigo brought his hands to Grimmjow's hair, tangling his fingers in the thick blue locks, deepening the kiss. Ichigo pulled away when he heard catcalls from Nnoitra, Sosuke, and Rukia. Grimmjow hugged him close as applause resounded in the room. He brought his mouth close to his ear to make sure Ichigo would hear him.

"I love you, Berry-tan."

"I love you too, Grimm-kitty. Forever."

* * *

The reception was in full swing with laughter and drunken dancing, but Ichigo barely noticed a thing. He was too busy reveling in the fact that he was married. He was married to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the love of his life, his best friend. Grimmjow was his from this day on until forever, and that thought was enough to make him want to die in happiness. He leaned his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and sighed as he watched his friend Renji try to engage Rukia into dancing with him. No luck for that red pineapple. Soon, glasses were clinking and the beginning of Michael Jackson's  _Human Nature_  filled his ears. He smiled as he and Grimmjow stood and went to the center of the room for their first dance.

_Looking out_

_Across the nighttime_

_The city winks a sleepless eye_

_Hear a voice_

_Shake my window_

_Sweet seducing sigh_

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, leaning into the taller man as they moved with the rhythm of the song. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his love.

"Why are you sniffing me?" Grimmjow asked, cheekily. Ichigo looked up with a deadpan expression.

"I'm not sniffing you, idiot. Can you tone down the douchiness just a little?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Yes dear." he said. Ichigo growled. It was his own damn fault for marrying this idiot.

_If they say why, why?_

_Tell them that it's human nature_

_Why, why?_

_Does he do me that way?_

Grimmjow caressed Ichigo's lower back suggestively. He only did it to get a rise out of the orangette and boy did he. Ichigo's face was a shade of red that was unknown to science and he scowled at Grimmjow before a mischievous smirk graced his features. Grimmjow didn't like that look and his breath hitched when Ichigo grinded his hips against his lewdly. Oh, Berry-tan was asking for it and he was going to get it. Grimmjow leered before leaning towards Ichigo.

"You keep that up and I'll fuck you right here, right now." he whispered huskily into his ear. Ichigo made a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper.

"How romantic." he commented bodily, repeating his offending action against Grimmjow's pelvis.

"Seriously, stop, I'm getting hard." Grimmjow pleaded. Ichigo laughed, but stopped what he was doing.

"That's what you get for making fun of me." Grimmjow rolled his eyes as Ichigo continued to chuckle. They heard glasses clinking and looked at each other. Grimmjow smiled before pressing his lips to Ichigo's in a chaste kiss.

_If they say why, why?_

_Tell them that it's human nature_

_Why, why?_

_Does he do me that way?_

_I like livin this way_

_I like lovin this way_

The song finished and the couple walked hand-in-hand to the table where the immense three tiered cake sat. All the guests gathered around as they cut the first slice. Ichigo, feeling extremely cheeky, decided to smear frosting all over Grimmjow's face. The blue-haired man scowled before grinning and shoving a ridiculously large amount of the dessert into the redhead's mouth. Ichigo choked a little before erupting with laughter along with everyone else. He and Grimmjow returned to their seats as the guests battled over the cake. It wasn't long before Rangiku approached them with what could only be a pie.

"This celebratory pie is especially for you two. Don't share with anyone, okay?" she said, cheerily, setting the pie down in front of them. Ichigo smiled at her while Grimmjow just shook his head.

"Thanks, Mom." he said. Rangiku beamed at him and walked around the table, crushing him into her bosom.

"I'm so happy for you, Kitty! And you too, Ichi-kun." She released Grimmjow only to trap Ichigo in a similar embrace. She resumed normalcy once she let him go. "Your father and I are lending you two the beach house in Cancún for your honeymoon. Think of it as our wedding gift, okay?"

"That's awesome, thanks Mom. And thank Dad for me too." Grimmjow said. Rangiku nodded.

"Thanks, Rangiku-san." Ichigo said, with a smile.

"You're welcome, Ichi-kun. I wish nothing but the best for you and Kitty for the rest of your lives together." She smiled brightly before leaving to rejoin her husband. Once she was gone, Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, an uncharacteristically lecherous grin on his face.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" he asked. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his champagne.

"What?" he asked. Ichigo bit his bottom lip before surprising the hell out of Grimmjow with his response.

"Have sex on a beach."

* * *

A week later, Ichigo sat comfortably with his back against Grimmjow's chest as they both looked out at the sunset. They were sitting under a palm tree on the beach, the warm breeze gliding over their skin. The water was so blue it rivaled Grimmjow's eyes and Ichigo gave a contented sigh. This was their last night in Cancún, the last night of their honeymoon.

"We should get a dog." Grimmjow said, suddenly, as his fingers trailed through Ichigo's thick orange hair. Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah we should. Big or small?" he asked. Grimmjow thought for a second.

"Big. Fuck I look like walking around with a little lap dog?" Ichigo laughed as he pictured Grimmjow walking with a shitsu or a chihuahua; that'd be fucking priceless to see. "How about a German Shepard? I think they're beautiful."

"Yeah, they are. Girl or boy?" Ichigo turned around, dancing his fingertips across Grimmjow's bare chest.

"Doesn't matter." Grimmjow responded. He grabbed Ichigo's wandering hand and pulled him onto his lap. Ichigo smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"How about we get a girl and name her Sakura? You know, for the trees we used to climb when we were younger." Grimmjow nodded and slid his hands over Ichigo's back.

"Alright. We'll get her when we get home, but right now..." His shit eating grin spread to epic proportions as he pushed Ichigo gently into the sand. "How's about we fulfill that beach sex fantasy of yours, yeah?"

Ichigo smirked as Grimmjow tugged playfully at his swimming trunks. He lifted his hips and let Grimmjow pull them off, shivering as his husband's warm fingertips slid across his skin. Grimmjow removed his own shorts before leaning down and covering Ichigo's mouth with his own. Ichigo moaned bodily into the kiss and thrusted his hips upward, causing their erections to rub together.

"Shit, Ichi." Grimmjow groaned. His mouth moved down to Ichigo's neck, alternating between licks and nips; Ichigo squirmed under the attention and tangled his fingers in Grimmjow's hair. The bluenette took one of his lover's caramel nipples into his mouth and bit down harshly. Ichigo arched off of the sand, moaning loudly. Grimmjow switched to his other nipple and gave it the same treatment before his tongue glided down Ichigo's taut abdomen.

"Grimm..." Ichigo protested the slow torturous treatment. They'd already made love plenty of times; what he wanted right then was to be fucked. He wanted some serious rutting, and he wanted it promptly. "Grimm, fuck me."

Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo with widened blue eyes, then raised an eyebrow. So Berry-tan wanted to be fucked? Then fuck is just what they'd do.

He grinned before taking the head of Ichigo's straining erection into his mouth. The smaller man groaned carnally and grabbed a fistful of Grimmjow's hair, holding on to it like a vice. Grimmjow took in more of Ichigo's member, swirling his tongue around it before tonguing the slit.

"Oh God, please Grimm..." Ichigo rocked his hips into Grimmjow's mouth, causing the latter to take him in all the way. Grimmjow hummed around the appendage reaching up to stroke Ichigo's balls. Ichigo's head fell back, a throaty moan falling from his lips as he came in Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow swallowed before pressing three of his fingers to Ichigo's slightly parted lips. Ichigo pulled them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them thoroughly coating them with saliva. When Grimmjow deemed them slick enough, he pushed two of them inside of Ichigo's entrance. He kissed Ichigo roughly, muffling the mewl the other had let out at the sudden intrusion.

"Damn, Ichi. I can't wait much longer." he said. Ichigo looked at him with half-lidded chocolate eyes.

"Then hurry up, stupid." he said huskily. Grimmjow growled before positioning himself at Ichigo's entrance and snapping his hips forward. He let out a low moan as Ichigo's tight heat surrounded him. He didn't wait for Ichigo to adjust; besides, the orange head had said he wanted to be fucked, so that's exactly what Grimmjow was going to do. His hips moved in an almost brutal pace as he pounded mercilessly into Ichigo. The man under him writhed and moaned, chanting breathless enunciations of Grimmjow's name like a mantra. Ichigo's back arched almost supernaturally when Grimmjow drove directly into his prostate with a well placed thrust. "God, yes. Right there, Grimm, do it again."

Grimmjow complied, thrusting forward once more causing Ichigo to see stars. He brought Ichigo's left leg to rest on his shoulder and angled his hips to continue his attack on the orangette's prostate with force and velocity.

"Shit!" he cursed, when Ichigo's nails dug into his back. He faltered slightly but didn't stop.

"Fuck, Grimm, give it to me baby..." Ichigo groaned. Grimmjow's eyes rolled back; he loved it when Ichigo talked like that. "Harder."

Grimmjow was happy to oblige and increase the force behind his thrusts.

"Damn, Ichi, you feel so fucking good." He punctuated each of his words with a thrust and Ichigo grabbed him and pulled him down for a breath stealing kiss. Grimmjow continued his rhythm as he wrapped his hand around Ichigo's turgid length.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed as the double stimulation threatened to send him over the edge. "C'mon, baby, I'm almost there. Faster." Grimmjow sped up his movements and soon, Ichigo's body was trembling with his release. Grimmjow gave a few more harsh thrusts before he came inside of Ichigo and all but collapsed on top of him.

"Goddamn, that was the hottest thing we've ever done." he said, as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Yeah, well, we've got our whole lives to think of hotter things to do, remember?" Ichigo said, running his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow grunted his assent and pulled out of Ichigo. The latter's face twisted disapprovingly and Grimmjow chuckled.

"What, you're not used to that yet?" he asked. Ichigo scowled.

"Who'd get used to having cum trickle down their thigh?" Grimmjow laughed boisterously at this. "Plus, I think there's sand in my asshole."

"Way to kill the mood, Buzz Killington." Grimmjow stated sarcastically. Ichigo punched him playfully before kissing him again.

"I love you so much, Grimmjow." he said. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo tightly, almost crushing him in the fierce loving embrace.

"I love you too, Ichigo. Always have, always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it...I really enjoyed writing this story...thanks for reading and please review...let me know if you liked it...until next time:)
> 
> Patd06


End file.
